


Jealousy isn't cute

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Maxine "Max" Mayfield & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: "El I don't like Mike!"OREl gets jealous.- S
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Jealousy isn't cute

She was fuming with anger. Was it anger? It was jealousy. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous of their ex boyfriend cuddling their girlfriend?

Let's go back a little...

***

Mike was cleaning up the basement, waiting for his friends to come.

Max and El walked up to the door, hand in hand. "Hey after this can I sleep over?" El knew why Max didn't wanna go home. She nodded her head and smiled at her girlfriend. None of their friends knew yet. They knew Max was lesbian. Only because they found her in the girls locker room, cut up, her shirt and pants missing, wet, cold, and the word 'dyke' written on her stomach in bright red lipstick. She looked like shit. Her friends were pissed and wanted nothing more than to hurt the people that hurt Max. They did but that's a different story. They were all accepting of her, which then turned to them becoming protective of her. She was the youngest of the group after all.

"Of course, love. You know you're always welcome," she planted a kiss to the slightly shorter girls lips and rang the doorbell. Max let go of her hand and sighed. "Thank you." Mike opened the door 10 seconds after they rang the bell. "Hey girls!" They both smiled at him as they walked in. They put the gifts under the tree as Mike took their jackets.

The night went on as their friends came. They all sat on the couch, watching a movie. They didn't know, but the movie was making fun of gay people. Max realized that not everyone is as accepting as her friends, and that had sent her into tears. Mike, who was sitting next to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, screaming at Dustin to turn the movie off. He held her as Dustin put in a Christmas movie.

El saw this, she didn't mind it, not right now at least. Halfway through the movie, she noticed they were still sitting like that. Well not completely. Mike had a hand wrapped around Max's waist, holding her close, and her head was on his chest. El sighed, knowing she just needed her comfort right now.

Okay she was getting pissed off now. They had stayed like that even after the movie! While they were opening presents! Finally it was time to go. Mike gave each of his friends a bag so they could carry their gifts home. El and Max walked home in silence.

When they got to El's cabin, they noticed Hopper wasn't there. "What the hell was that?!" She slammed the door, scaring Max. Max looked at her with a look that said _what was what._ She didn't think she did anything to upset her girlfriend.

"El I don't like Mike!"

"You were all over him Max!"

"Did you see that fucking movie El?!"

"So? Max you stayed like that after the movie!"

"Well I'm sorry! I was upset okay!"

"Why didn't you come to me?!"

"Do you want them to know? You're the one that doesn't wanna tell them!"

El was silent.

"Please El tell me why you don't want them to know?!"

"You wanna know why Max?! You really wanna know?"

"Yes I do. Please enlighten me!"

"Because I don't want everyone to know I have a screwup as a fucking girlfriend! You mess everything up! That fight between Lucas and Dustin last year! That was your fault. Billy beating Steve up! Your fault. Mike and I's break up! Who's fault was that? Oh let me think Yours! Billy fucking _dying_! Who's fault was that Max?"

She didn't mean to say it, she really didn't. She was just so hurt and angry and _jealous._ She kept going, not noticing her girlfriend's tears.

"You think everyone's going to hurt you Max. You think everyone's like those fucking bitches that hurt you! Guess what Max they're not! And you think Billy's proud of you?! Well that's a whole other fucking story. Why the fuck did I ask you to be my girlfriend?! No wonder why Mike didn't like you when you first came. No one wants you Max, you need to learn to accept that!"

She regretted it. She regretted all of it when she turned around to see her girlfriend in tears. She was hurt. The girl she vowed to protect, was hurt because of her. "Max-"

"No El, you're right." She started packing her things, "you know what. I'm leaving, being with Neil is ten times better than being here with _you_." That hurt. "Max-"

"No! I trusted you! I told you everything El! Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What was a bad idea?"

"Saying yes."

El's heart dropped. _Max regretted saying yes?_ Hopper walked in, smiling brightly at the two. "Hey girls!" He looked up at them and his smile fell. "What happened?"

"Ask your daughter."

He knew they were dating. He had walked in on them kissing and well he's glad he walked in. Hopper looked at El and sighed, "El?"

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way. Both of you on the couch." The two girls sat on the couch, an uncomfortable space between them. "What happened?"

"Max was cuddling with Mike."

"I was upset!"

"Yo-"

"What were you upset about?"

"We were watching this movie and one of the characters were gay and they- he- I-" she started to tear up. The whole movie she just remembered what those fucking girls did.

Hopper did too. That day was horrible. He got a call from the school principal, saying El needed him right away. He rushed there, thinking something bad had happened to her. After the past few years, there was no telling what could happen. Once he got there, he was greeted by the secretary. She led him to the girls locker room, which was being guarded by Lucas and Dustin. _'The others must be inside.'_

He wasn't prepared for what he was going to see. Maybe El had her period and was scared so she called him. Or maybe she just needed clothes. He wished it were those two options. What he didn't expect to see was El holding a passed out Max. Her red locks were soaking and her arm looked broken. The slur was still on her stomach. Mike and Will had been trying to wake her up when he walked in. He looked over and saw her clothes in shreds. He could see bruises forming and blood seeping out of multiple cuts. What he found interesting were the faint scars all around her body, and the bruises, and the burns. _'Who burned her?'_ What was most horrifying of all this were the words carved into her leg and arms, which had cuts around them. Some looked like they had been re-opened, others looked new, and the rest were still healing. _'Did she do this to herself?'_ The words were horrible. _'Ugly.' 'Stupid.' 'Fat.'_ Okay! She was not fat. Her ribs and bones were sticking out. _'Do her parents feed her?'_ There were more words. _'Fag.' 'Worthless.' 'Homewrecker.'_ He had seen enough. Tears gathered in his eyes as he imagined what he would do if El was doing this to herself.

Hopper held her small hand in his, "it's okay Max." She looked up at him and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. El looked at them with a hurt expression. "Dad I-" Hopper shook his head. "El got make Max a bed please." The burnette nodded and got up fron her seat to go make a bed for Max.

"What else happened?"

"W-well El and I got here and we walked in. I guess she was mad and we had a huge fight. She told me that I liked Mike, which I don't because gross, and it started something big."

She wiped her eyes.

"She told me she doesn't want everyone to know she has a screwup as a girlfriend. Then she said everything was my fault. Billy beating Steve up, Lucas and Dustin fighting, Her and Mike breaking up, and B-Billy dying. She's not wrong, but it just hurts."

"She-"

"And then she said that Billy wouldn't be proud of me if he saw all this and she-"

"Max-"

"She said she doesn't know why she asked me to be her girlfriend. And no one wants me. And I can't lose her Hop, she's everything to me. I need her."

He held the crying girl in his arms, peting her hair until she fell asleep. He carried her to El's room, placing her on the bed, knowing El wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead softly before turning the lights off, walking back into the living room.

He sat in front of his daughter and sighed. She had royally fucked up. "El-"

"Does she still want me?"

Hopper sighed and opened his mouth to talk when she cut him off again. "I don't deserve her Hop. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I fucked it up because I was jealous. I mean she's a fucking lesbian! It's not like she could like Mike anyway!"

"Believe it or not she still wants you, El." I don't know why or how, sorry, but she does. She must really like you if she still wants to be with you even after all that."

"I love her, Hop."

"I know you do kid. Which is why you need to apologize."

"I know."

El got up to go back to her room when Hopper opened his mouth to talk again. "El? Do you know if she's still-"

"She is."

He nodded at her and she walked into her room. Taking one glance at Max made tears form in her eyes. She couldn't believe she hurt her. Ignoring the makeshift bed on the floor, Eleven got into the bed with her. Wrapping her arms around her as best as she could and pulling her sleeve up. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at all the cuts. "I'm so sorry Maxie. Please don't hate me! I love you."

That was her first time saying I love you. Hopper had told her to only say it to people if one, she actually meant it and two, she knew she loved that person. And she did. El loved Max. She didn't care if Max heard her, she didn't care if the whole town of Hawkins heard her, she loved Max and no one could do anything about it.

***

Max woke up to the smell of pancakes and smiled. She walked to the kitchen where she found El cooking. She was still upset over yesterday, but it was Christmas!

She walked over to El and wrapped her arms around her waist, scaring the slightly taller girl. "Merry Christmas, El." El turned the stove off and turned around pressing a soft kiss to Max's lips.

She put the pancakes on a plate as Max ran to the tree like a kid. "Hey be careful! Don't break the gifts silly!" Max just grinned at her, last nights argument long forgotten.

The two were sitting at the table eating the pancakes when Max finally spoke up. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this! ♡


End file.
